Out-of-band management is a computer management technique that enables a system administrator to exercise full control of a computing device remotely. In out-of-band management, management instructions are received through a communication channel that bypasses the computing device's main processors. Management processes are performed by a specialized processor that does not run within the host operating system. In this way, management processes can be performed that would not normally be possible through the computer's host operating system. For example, out-of-band management enables an administrator to remotely turn on a computer, update a computer's Basic Input/Output System (BIOS), and monitor computer resources even while a computer's main processor is powered down.